Feli's new life
by ArthurKirklandLovesMe
Summary: Feli meets his new friends along th way to his new life. human names used many different couples but mostly gerita. sorry but i suck at summarys. i promise the story is better.


Feliciano was strolling down the street when he rammed into someone...or maybe something considering its strength. Feliciano said sorry and started to walk away like he normally would and headed off in another direction. All of a sudden this person stopped him.

"What do you think your doing PUNK!" this teen a little older than Feli said.

"I'm so sorry mister,"he stared at the ground then back up,"I just...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."Feli said in voice so sad. He didn't want to pick a fight with anyone.

"Just be more careful alright." a different voice said a bit more gently.

"Huh..."Feli whipped around to see a teen about his age standing a few feet behind him. The other person blushed a little.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Ludwig and this is my older brother Gilbert." Ludwig said then added," He is a bit feisty."

"I AM NOT CAUSE THAT WOULD BE SO UN-AWESOME!" Gilbert screamed at Ludwig.

Feli couldn't help himself. He burst into uncontrollable laughter. Gilbert and Ludwig stared at him for a moment and then, they too, burst out laughing. When they finally caught their breath Feli said sorry again and was about to leave when the two boys in unison turned and said,

"You should totally hang out with us sometime."

Then Gilbert alone said that it could be awesome and when Feli asked when they should, everything got silent.

"Maybe we should have thought this through a bit more carefully. ehhehe." Ludwig said kinda nervous like.

"Oh oh i got it!" Gilbert raised his hand in the air as if he were still in school," How about you give us your cell phone number and we will give you ours, then you just call us when you are free."

"I hate to admit this but actually that would be a good idea." Ludwig said.

"Then lets do it!" Feli said happily but right after they exchanged numbers Feli's brother pulled up next to the curb.

"FELICIANO! Get in this car right now!" Feli's brother screamed. The car was a black convertible mustang with the top down. The bottom had a streak of a goldish color and there was two thick white lines on the front. The boys had their jaws open at the sight of the car. There were no scratches(which was hard to believe with how they drove) Then Feli said,

"I'm coming fratelo, I'm coming." He turned his attention back to the boys and said,"That is my brother Lovino Vargas and I am, as you heard, Feliciano Vargas. Me and him are twins. Oh and I'll call you when i arrive home." All the boys could do was shake their heads up and down they were too focused on the car to say anything.

"Feliciano, what were you doing talking to strangers? Hmm." Lovino said as they sped off in the other direction.

"Fratelo, they are not strangers. They are my friends. Speaking of friends, where is Antonio. Weren't you two supposed to be out on a date?"Feli said confused with his head tilted a little.

Lovino blushed, "That is not today. That is on Friday why else would i have picked you up?"

"I don't know." Feli shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway who were those two and what are those slips of paper in your hands?"

Feli looked down at the folded slips in his hands he was fiddling with,"They were Gilbert and Ludwig,my new friends. And I would rather not tell you what the slips of paper are." He knew his brother would over dramatize it and end up throwing out the paper before he got to save the numbers to his phone.

"Tell me Feli, now!"

"Well, I'll tell you when we get home, OK?"

"Fine, but this better not be a trick."

Feli turned around and whipped out his phone. He quickly began to put the numbers in his contacts and saved them before he got home. Then he had to give the paper to Lovino. The over dramatizer. When they got home Lovino asked again what he had in his hands. Feli handed them over to his fratelo. Lovino looked at the papers

"Why are their numbers on these papers?!" Lovino demanded to know.

"They wanted to hang out with me so we traded numbers." Feli said a little afraid of his older brother.

"You can hang out with them after school!"

"What if I want to be alone for a change!" Feli had had enough and just snapped plain and simple. His brother didn't want to get himself into an all out fist fight which he was sure if Feli snapped Feli would win. So he let Feli go calm down and blow off some steam. Feli took this opportunity to go to his room and slam the door in the airs face since their was no there. That didn't help much. He called downstairs to his brother. When his brother got up there that's when he slammed the door. It felt a little better. Then he went to his dart game hung up a picture of his brother he didn't like (why ruin a good photo) and started to throw darts at it. When his alarm clock rung it brought Feli back down to earth. He sat down and looked around his room. It wasn't much just a couple of plushies in a stack in a corner and tons of his drawings on the wall. Feli didn't really want much, even though he was rich. Ever since their parents died Feli just wanted a room ,a bed, some posters, and the plushies mom and dad gave him. He didn't want to feel like he was overdoing it so he stopped there he felt unwanted and now he has friends that want to hang out with him. That reminds him, he needs to call them. He picked up his phone and put it on speaker and called a double so all three could all talk together.

He called up Ludwig first. He didn't know why he just did.

"Hello" Ludwig answered.

"Oh hi, it is me, Feli." Feli said into the phone, "I'm gonna put Gilbert on the phone with us so he may speak."

"Oh alright." Ludwig answered calmly.

"Zhe awesome me has answered what does this student of awesome need." Gilbert said.

"Well, I need some cheeseburgers with a large fry and that's it. He he." Feli said quite pleased with his joke. Ludwig and him laughed.

"Not funny you guys!" Gilbert said.

"Well, I find it quite funny, right Luddy. Oh that's my nickname for you do you like it." Feli said hoping he wasn't really pushing his friendship too hard.

"No I like it." Ludwig was as red as a tomato. He wasn't going to tell Feli though but of course his brother saw it and was definitely going to tell Feli.

"Hey Feli," Gilbert said.

"Yes." Feli replied.

"I think that my little brother really likes that nickname you gave him he is blushing like a tomato!" Gilbert

"GGGIILBBEERRTTTT!" Ludwig screamed. Feli could hear the phone drop from Ludwig's hand and heard him running for his older brother.

"Uh sorry Feli but I got to go AHHHHH GET OFF ME LUDWIG! Sorry but," He heard Gilbert scream one more time and then Ludwig started to talk with some more screams in the background," Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Feli heard one last scream and then it hung up. So he hung up as well.

"Wow they're tough." Feli thought,"I hope Lovino likes them though. His phone rung. He looked at the caller ID, "Oh, just Antonio. But I wonder why he called me. Hmm?"

"Hi Antonio."He said nicely.

"Hola` Feli."Antonio replied in that Spanish voice he had which out right told he was from Spain.

"So, why me. I mean why did you call me not Lovino?"

"Oh right, not to sound rude but can you put him on the phone? I guess his phone is either off or died."

"OK, it's fine I just got done talking to some people so I'm not offended."

"Oh, good I hate being rude."

"Yeah, alright let me just get him." Feli walked downstairs to his brother.

"Fratelo, It is for you." Feli said to him.

"Wait, I was just about to call Antonio I forgot my phone was off and missed his call."

"Wait he is on the phone he said he couldn't get a hold of you so he called me."

"Oh funny." Feli gave him the phone and went upstairs. He had a pretty good feeling that he wasn't going to get his phone back any time soon so he lay on his bed wondering what to do. He decided to head to the park. When he got there he saw a kid about his age staring at a bunny. Feli walked over there and said hi. He scared the bunny. The other kid stopped staring and looked at him.

"Sorry was that your bunny."Feli said.

"No, but I named it Rotoku." He said.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Kiku Honda. My brother is over there he is Yao Wang we are from different dad's so that is the reason for our last names."

He introduced Feli to Yao then they talked about their friends and how school started tomorrow. Feli said he had to go home they both bowed to each other which Feli had learned was in the japanese culture and then they split ways. When Feli got home Lovino was on the couch hugging a bear Antonio gave him for his last birthday. He walked upstairs and found his phone on his bed. He had a text...from Ludwig. It said

_to:Feli~_

_I'm sorry about this afternoon my brother is just a punk. And even if it is late I need you to call me when you read this. It is kinda important._

_-Ludwig_

"Hmm I wonder" he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

_RING...RING...RING_

"Hello" Ludwig answered.

"You sent me a text saying that i need to call you." Feli said kinda sleepy.

"Oh sorry about it being so late I just needed to say something to you."

"Mmhm."

"Do you think you could spend the night over here."

"WHAT! Not to sound rude but why?"

"I knew I was gonna get that... I'm sorry nevermind..."

"I just wanted to make sure you were really saying that I can spend the night I will be right over with a sleeping bag and a pillow."

"Ummm no..."

"Hmmm, Uh your not telling me that I am going to sleep with..."

"NO! I mean no, we have a guest room you can sleep in."

"OHHHHH thank you. It just sounded you know...nevermind. Anyway I will be right over."

"Thanks it's just Gilbert is gone so I thought you could come over. We can watch movies, eat popcorn and candy, there of course will tons of junk food and music. It'll be a party just, me and you."

"Don't you have other friends?" woops he didn't want to say that. _CRAP!_

"Umm, well, no, no i don't that's why i had asked just you to come over."

"Oh ok. I'll be right over. Send me your adress and I'll walk over."

"Alright."

"Bye"

"Bye"

_BEEP_

He looked at his phone and there was the adress he grabbed his backpack, some school stuff for tomorrow, some sweets, and out the door he ran. When he got there it looked like everything he wanted wrapped into a small apartment complex. When he walked in it definatly looked like a lot bigger from the outside. He ran upstairs to room B103. He found it and walked in. The door was unlocked like it was said to be.

"Oh wow your here. Just put your bag over there." Ludwig said when he saw him.

"OK." He put down the bag.

After a few moments of Ludwig staring at him he clapped his hands and said lets get this party started. After that Feli ate way too many sweets and everything went blurry after that. All he knew was that he woke up in his clothes from the day before with Ludwig on the other side of the bed. Normally he would have screamed and ran home, but something about Ludwig sleeping told him otherwise. He went over and shook him,

"Hey Luddy, wake up. C`mon wake up." He felt kinda like a wife.

"Huh, wait what am I doing in your room?" Ludwig said a little nervous. He watched as Feli's shoulders went up and down,

"I truly don't know I just know that about an hour after i get here everthing goes blurry."

"Oh right." Now he remembers,"After you passed out then woke up again you weren't the same. You became more outgoing. That's when you accidentally kissed me. You tripped over something on the floor and I went to catch you. I caught yoy and your lips. I really hoped that either you liked me or it wasn't your first kiss because that would be a bad first kiss, and I'm not one for making someone kiss me. Anyway after that I remembers you were scared of what just happened and said sorry about 100 times. You said you wanted someone in the room when you fell asleep so i decided to just come in and leave once you fell asleep. Well then I sat on your bed tucked you in and waited for you to fall alseep. When you did I waited for a few more minutes to make sure you didn't wake up and i guess in that time i fell asleep too. I'm sorry Feli."

"It's OK Luddy. I acctually don't mind that i kissed you. I really feel good about it."

"Huh..."He was cut off by Feli kissing him. He felt happy. He returned the kiss with joy. It lasted forever until Feli said,

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I mean we just met and I..."This time he was cut off by Ludwig. He felt so happy he fell ino the kiss and knew then and there he was in love with Ludwig.

"I love you Feli so it's OK."Ludwig when they finally pulled back.

"I love you too Luddy...OMG we have to get to school!"

After that they would meet up everyday at the park and talk about random stuff or study for a quiz. They loved each other and forever will. Let's hope!

**I suck since this was my first one and ugh man i'm bad at this please reveiw and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed my not-allowed-to-cuss version. It was my little sisters idea that i just went off of so dont hate me. If i have good reveiws i will have a sequal but i am pretty sure that wont happen. Also sorry i forgot to mention Gilbird. If there is a sequal i will definatly put him in it.**

**Feli/Feliciano Vargas-Italy**

**Luddy/Ludwig-Germany**

**Gilbert-Prussia**

**Lovino Vargas-Romano**

**Antonio-Spain**

**Kiku Honda-Japan**

**Yao Wang-China**

**fratelo-brother(italian)**

**hola`-hello(spanish)**


End file.
